User blog:LadyAmeliaGrace/First Blog Post: Zombies, Chocolate, creative abilities
Well, this is my first official blog post and I’m excited that it’s helping me get back into writing. But anyways, my name is LadyAmeliaGrace, Amelia for short. It’s not my real name. It’s a pen name I came up with a year ago since I never really liked using my real name. Plus, I always thought the name Amelia was cute, so I stuck with it ever since I found it. I use it for usernames on games, my profile page for Quotev, Discord and on here as well. If I become a professional author though, I think I may stick with it until the day I die. A little background about me: I grew up with 10 cousins and 2 brothers. Total of us grandchildren is 13. Huge family, right? My grandparents had five kids, all females. My mom is the fourth oldest and she’s considered a ‘mirror-twin.’ Which confused my brothers, cousins and I when we were little. But as we grew older we could finally tell my mom and my aunt apart. Every now and again, we’d call them by the wrong name but hey! Can’t help it. Two of my aunts had 4 children each. My mom only had me and my 2 brothers. My other 2 aunts haven’t had children yet and my grandparents adopted their niece and nephew around the time I was either9 or 10 years old. We’re a pretty big family. Which makes holidays extremely fun. And this is only my mom side of the family. My dad’s side of the family...well let’s just say we only get along with his aunts and uncles. His mom and his sister are kinda inactive. But my 3 cousins on this side are active in our lives. Which makes my brothers and I very happy. When I was younger, like a baby/toddler, my father told me that he’d use to put anime shows on and had my brothers and I watch them with him. My mom, after I hit the age of 7 started watching horror movies in front of you brothers and I. Dad was anime and mom was scary movies. So, I grew up with the love of both anime and and horror movies. My favorite combination of both is High School of the Dead and Another. I’m more into the zombie section of scary movies then anything else. Which is oddly weird since I cannot stand the site of blood or gore. But I have an active imagination, and when I write gore scenes it gets really gross. But if I see it in real life, I end up vomiting or fainting. I watched other movies growing up, but usually stuck with horror and anime and my obsession with zombies only grew more as time went by. I also have an obsession with chocolate. I can eat it all day, everyday and I’d never get tired of it. Usually you’d see me eating a piece of chocolate when I’m either writing (like I’m doing now,) or drawing or whatever creative activity I’m doing. Sometimes it helps me concentrate more. Favorite types of chocolate: Hersey’s milk or dark chocolate Doves chocolate Kit Kats M&M’s And many many more chocolates... I started drawing at a young age with the help of my two older cousins. They taught me the basics and helped me improve my ability as we grew older. When I got the basics down, my dad started teaching me different art styles and how to combine certain colors together and make it into one beautiful painting or drawing. These skills improved with I entered a technical school in my local area. I put my art work in art shows and co test throughout my middle school and high school life. My writings also won a lot of contest in school. I didn’t start writing stories until about 8th grade because that’s when my English teachers would had us do a free write. My stories always got picked to be read in other classes and when I found the website Quotev, my writings improved a lot with the help of my online friends there. I haven’t written much since I graduated school (Class of 2018! woo!) But hopefully I can get back into it and this blog is helping me with it. I have a bad habit of sleeping a lot. I like to sleep in on days where I don’t have to work, and on days where I do work, afterwards, I’d fall asleep and won’t wake up until 6pm, I’d eat, and then go back to sleep unless my family has something plan. This bad habit of mine annoys the heck out of my parents. But hey, they do the same too. (Currently watching the Bye-Bye Man and it’s distracting me lol) My goal for the future is to go to college at some point of my life, become a tattoo artists (which I’m currently working on) and to become an author of a best seller book. These are my life goals and I plan to achieve them. I also like nature, reading/watching stuff about witchcraft, Wiccan anything witchy really, clothes, animals, games, books, books and more books. I currently have my own library full of books and movies. I also have a collection of anime figures, stuff animals and other things as well. Well....that’s enough about me rambling on. Have a goodnight and see ya later! Category:Blog posts